Christmas Yves
by amy jonas
Summary: Jimmy And Yves' first Christmas. Response to the fanfic challenge for the All About Jimmy and Yves group


Title: Christmas Yves By: Amy Jonas Email: adjonas2000@yahoo.com Rating: PG13 for sexual situations Disclaimer: Jimmy and Yves are owned by Fox and Chris Carter but I love them Category: Romance, schmoopiness Keywords: Jimmy Bond, Yves Adele Harlow Spoilers: None but there are minor references to several episodes. Can you name them? He! Summery: Jimmy and Yves' first Christmas together. Challenge fic for the All About Jimmy and Yves group. A/N: Many thanks to MagsRose my terrific beta who keeps me sane while writing (no easy task). And also those at IRC, Erynn, Linda, Erika, Cyn, and Sally whose encouragement and friendship inspire me. And for Stephen and Zuleihka who made it all possible. A/N2: For Mags and Sally, who love schmoopy romance as much as I do. HRHW rulz!!  
  
As long as there is time As long as there is love As long as there is you As long as I have a breath To speak your name. I will love you Because I love you more Than anything in the world.  
  
-Daniel Haughton  
  
She should have known Jimmy was up to something when he suggested they take a drive to see Christmas lights. The sign for New York on the turnpike had been another indicator but having been up for 24 hours straight on a stakeout, she hadn't connected it and let the sound of tires against blacktop lull her to sleep. Yves tried to muster some annoyance at him but her heart wouldn't comply when she saw the smile on his face; it was as bright and big as the star atop the tree in Rockefeller Center. She gazed at the 79-foot Spruce that reached into the velvet night sky. Decorated in red, green, and blue lights, she had to admit it was an impressive sight but she still had to ask the question.  
  
"Why New York and not D.C.?"  
  
"Because it's Christmas Eve," he replied as if that explained everything.  
  
Perhaps, Yves thought glancing around them, it did. Despite the temperature being in the low forties, it was expected to drop throughout the night; people crowded the plaza, their laughter and chatter filling the air. An energy crackled all around them; making the night feel special. She smiled, slipped her arm around Jimmy's waist and he drew her close. As they looked at the tree, a part of her worried about road conditions when they started for home but even those thoughts disappeared when she heard the carolers.  
  
A small group dressed in matching red and green outfits approached singing 'Silent Night' in perfect harmony. A hush spread through the crowd as people gathered to listen. Yves glanced at Jimmy; he wore a beatific expression on his face; like a child discovering Santa had come early. They segued smoothly into 'The Christmas Song, ' and then the more upbeat 'Jingle bell Rock."  
  
Jimmy gazed down at her. "Lets go ice skating."  
  
"It's getting late. We should be getting home."  
  
Jimmy grinned. "You don't know how to skate, do you?' Taking her hands in his, he walked backwards toward the rink.  
  
"Of course I do," she scoffed. She stopped resisting and followed him.  
  
They rented skates and were soon on the ice. Jimmy quickly skated in front of her, turned backwards and held out his arms. "Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall."  
  
"I." She was an excellent skater and was about to inform him she wouldn't fall when she saw the mischievous glint in his blue eyes. She bit back the grin that sprang to her lips and decided to play along. Pretending to wobble she reached frantically for him; his eyes widened and just as her fingers grazed his, she moved smoothly past him. "Try to keep up," she called over her shoulder, seeing his astonished expression.  
  
Although the rink was only the size of a tennis court and crowded, Yves weaved among the other skaters with a practiced ease, increasing her speed. She hadn't skated for pure enjoyment in a long time and the feel of the chill air lashing her skin felt invigorating. Her blood raced through her, warming her. After a few minutes, she slowed and glanced around for Jimmy wondering where he was.  
  
Surprised, she saw him skating toward her, watching her with the goofy endearing smile that always warmed her heart. He stopped next to her. "You looked like you were having fun."  
  
"I haven't done that since I was a little girl," Yves agreed, feeling energized. "You want to go again?" She started to move off.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Jimmy exclaimed, scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"Jimmy!" Yves protested, trying to maintain a sense of decorum. "Put me down, people are staring."  
  
"No one is watching and even if they were, so what?  
  
Yves glanced around. Except for a few people shooting them knowing smiles, everyone else was busy skating. Even the ice guards were occupied. She relaxed against him, slid her arms around his neck and met his gaze.  
  
"We're going to fall," she stated.  
  
"I won't let us."  
  
"Jimmy."  
  
Tenderness and passion replaced the playfulness in his gaze. "You're so beautiful."  
  
Her heart lurched at the low caress of his voice. A part of her was conscious of the people whipping by perilously close to them; the rest of her was very much aware of being in his arms. She touched his cheek, reddened from the cold and pressed herself closer to him. His hand, which had been grazing her breast, caused a jolt of electricity through her body. Then he was leaning down, pressing his lips to hers. A starburst of heat shot through her veins.  
  
She felt him jerk. The kiss ended abruptly. Instinct overruled her emotions. Her eyes flew open to see Jimmy's startled expression. They were falling. Before she could react, he held her tightly to him, twisting his body so he fell backwards, slamming on to the ice. Something sounding like an "Ooomph" rushed from his lips.  
  
Stunned, Yves found herself lying on top of Jimmy, their bodies perfectly aligned. His quick reflexes, honed from years of playing sports had protected her by making sure he had taken the brunt of the force when they fell.  
  
"Jimmy, are you ok?" When he didn't immediately respond, she shifted to get a better look at his face, acutely aware of the subtle movement of his body under her.  
  
"Yeah," he groaned.  
  
Propping herself up on his chest, Yves arched an eyebrow at him, her lips curved in a smirk. "Are you referring I'm heavy?  
  
"No, I." She knew the question was unmerited but she loved how his eyes went wide and panicked making him look cute and sexy at once. His jacket was open; he rarely zipped it claiming he did not feel the cold. As he rambled on, Yves's hand drifted over his chest, pausing over his heart. She could feel his heart racing through his navy sweater. "Yves, I didn't mean."  
  
Boisterous laughter and whistles reminded Yves they were not alone. Feeling her face grow warm, she scrambled off Jimmy onto the freezing ice, studiously ignoring the giggles of the two women who had been watching them with great interest. As she brushed the ice shavings and snow from her dark jeans, one of the women shouted out: "Hey sexy, forget the Ice Princess, you can warm me up anytime."  
  
Yves watched Jimmy with hooded eyes as he glanced at the giggling women before turning his attention back to her. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice low. His expressive face showed pained embarrassment, not for him but for her. She had always been reserved with her emotions but since she had been with Jimmy, public displays of affection were common. This, though, had gone beyond a simple kiss.  
  
The apologetic look on Jimmy's face put it into perspective. She had never worried about what strangers had thought of her before. Why should she start now especially with the Jessica Simpson look-alikes? Smiling softly, she wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck and kissed him, a passionate, searing kiss that left them breathless and weak and silenced their audience. Shooting the women a satisfied smirk, she flipped her long black hair then wrapped her arm around Jimmy's waist as they skated off the ice.  
  
They turned in their skates to a rail-thin old man in a Santa hat. Wishing them a Merry Christmas, he handed them each a candy cane. Yves thanked him graciously before slipping the treat into her pocket. Jimmy immediately ripped off the plastic and began sucking his.  
  
They left Rockefeller Center behind, walking at a leisurely pace. Yves moved closer to Jimmy and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her close. She smiled; the memory of their kisses still fresh in her mind, knowing it was the same for Jimmy. The first one, being in his arms as they kissed was tender heat, desire and love. The second kiss had been passionate, sparking a need in them that still hummed. She promised that next time she would make sure they were somewhere private. She liked finishing things she started.  
  
After a couple of minutes, she glanced at a street sign. Fifth Avenue was the opposite direction from where they parked Jimmy's' Trans Am. She glanced up at him. He had the look that meant he was hiding something. Usually he wore it when she had to bail him and the guys out of jail and Byers, Langly, and Frohike didn't want her knowing what they were investigating. If the paper wasn't shut down for the holidays.  
  
"Jimmy, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise," he replied, "it's not much farther; just a couple more blocks."  
  
She decided not to press the subject, having already figured out what his surprise was and not wanting to ruin it for him, she glanced at the sky. "It's a beautiful night."  
  
He followed her gaze then glanced at her anxiously. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about where we were going. Are you mad?"  
  
Yves smiled, touching his face, watching the worry lines smooth from his face. "No, I'm not." In retrospect, she had suspected he was up to something. Over the past two weeks, she had interrupted more than one conversation between Jimmy and one or more of the guys that had stopped immediately. That was nothing new but the brilliant smiles that were both guilty and excited had been.  
  
"I want our first Christmas together to be special."  
  
"We're together, Jimmy, and that makes it special." Standing on tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his. He tasted of peppermint candy and the short, sweet kiss that she intended became something more. He uttered a low groan, encircled his hands around her waist and pulled her against the length of his body, deepening the kiss. The heat of his mouth, the taste of peppermint stirred her blood, making her want more. The thought of other people on the street reminded her of starting things they couldn't finish. With a regretful sigh, she stepped from his warm embrace but not before one last nibble of his bottom lip. She glanced up at him. "Now, what about that surprise?"  
  
He stared at her, uncomprehending for a moment. "Surprise?" His voice was thick. "Oh! Um.yeah." His eyes lit up and he took her hand. "Come on."  
  
Fifth Avenue took them to Central Park. Lined up along 59th street across from the Plaza Hotel were gorgeous horse-drawn carriages. Linking his hand in hers, Jimmy escorted her to an open, antique black Barouche. The driver, though dressed for the weather, was splendidly attired, complete with an elegant top hat  
  
The driver dipped his head in greeting to Jimmy. "Good Evening, Mr. Bond," he said in a rich baritone. "We will depart when you are ready." He then turned his attention to Yves. Sweeping his hat off, he bowed. "Merry Christmas, Miss. Harlow. I hope you enjoy the ride." He then quickly moved to attend his horse.  
  
"Miss. Harlow, would you allow me the honor of helping you into the carriage?" Jimmy held out his upturned hand for her.  
  
Yves stared at Jimmy's pleased smile, stunned. She had expected a carriage ride but nothing this elegant. Accepting his proffered hand, she smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Bond." His smile threatened to spit his face as he helped her into the carriage. The velvet burgundy upholstery made it feel as if she was sitting in a cloud.  
  
Jimmy climbed in beside her, and draped a red and green plaid wool blanket over their laps, gently tucking the corner in at her side. "So we don't get cold," he explained.  
  
As if that had been a signal, the driver clucked to the horse. The carriage jerked foreword then started moving. For a while, there was only the sound of the clip clop of the horse's hooves on the pavement and the merry jingle from the dozen bells lining the reins.  
  
The temperature had been dropping steady since they left the skating rink and despite the warm blanket, Yves shivered. "Are you cold?" Jimmy asked but before she could answer, he put his arm around her, enveloping her in their shared warmth. The carriage ride really was lovely and the gently motion, lulling. Yves sighed contentedly and nestled closer to Jimmy, resting her head on his shoulder. Breathing in his scent, she felt like she was home.  
  
"Yves?"  
  
"Mmmmm?" She felt drowsy, half-asleep. From her warm fog, she heard him chuckle then felt him stroke her hair then gently kiss the corner of her mouth.  
  
She tasted peppermint.  
  
The memory of their last kiss stirred her awake. She looked up to find him gazing at her, an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Did you have a nice nap?  
  
She considered denying sleeping when something cold and wet touched her cheek. She sat up but stayed in the crook of his arm. "It's snowing." She looked up in amazement; the dark sky was full of thick white flakes drifting lazily down.  
  
"It has been for the last couple of minutes." Jimmy chucked, brushing snow from her hair before caressing her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep." She was wide-awake with thoughts of peppermint tempting her memory.  
  
"It's ok. I didn't mind at all." He smiled "You look like an angel when you sleep."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Hey, I know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Oh?" She raised one smooth eyebrow. ""And how many Angels have you seen?"  
  
"Hundreds." He grinned, mock serious. "Hundreds of thousands, even."  
  
"That many. You must be an expert then."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hmmmmm." She pretended to consider it. "An Angel."  
  
He touched a finger to her lips then lifted her chin, gazing into her eyes. "The most beautiful Angel," he insisted softly, "in heaven and earth."  
  
What she saw in his gaze took her breath away. If anyone was an angel, she thought, it would be Jimmy; there was something so pure and beautiful in him. When he looked at her, he touched her soul.  
  
She closed her eyes as he leaned toward her. His mouth was reverent on hers, tasting of peppermint and warmth. She slid her hand up the rough material of his jacket until she found the bare warm skin of his neck. She sighed softly, drawing him closer, wanting the solid feel of his chest against hers but she had to settle for partial contact.  
  
"Yves," he murmured against her lips. His arm was still around her shoulder, holding her tight. Releasing her chin, he dropped his hand, stroking the silky smoothness of her neck then down to her waist. His hand slid under the cool leather of her coat, finding the edge of her sweater and then the delicious heat of her bare flesh of her flat stomach. She trembled as he stroked her skin with feather touches. He traced her lips with his tongue before kissing her deeply. She moaned at the heady taste of peppermint and heat and Jimmy answered with his own groan of pleasure and need.  
  
She wanted more, needed more but a part of her whispered that she couldn't hear the clip clop of the horse's hooves or the merry jingle of bells. Jimmy trailed heated kisses along her jaw, nuzzling her neck,  
  
"Jimmy." His warm breath was distracting, his lips on her skin tantalizing.  
  
"Mmmm." His murmured words against her skin sent vibrations of pleasure through her body.  
  
She wanted to forget the nagging voice in her head but she had never ignored her instincts before. "We've stopped." Her voice sounded hoarse as she pulled away from him.  
  
It took a moment for her words to sink in but when they did, Jimmy blinked, nodded his understanding. The plaid blanket had fallen to their feet unnoticed. Jimmy picked it up, setting it between him and the side of the carriage.  
  
Yves glanced at the driver, wondering if he had enjoyed the show but he had discreetly climbed from the bench and was standing by his horse, murmuring in its ears. The Central Park carriage rides were known to be romantic; the driver was probably used to couples becoming affectionate.  
  
She started to stand to get out but Jimmy touched her shoulder. "Wait a second, Yves." He kissed her softly on the cheek then moved to the edge of the carriage. She watched, expecting him to leap from the carriage but instead, stepped down gracefully then turned and offered his hand to her. "Miss. Harlow." When she was standing on the pavement next to him, he said. "I hope you found the carriage ride to your pleasure."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Bond." Yves smiled wickedly. "It was quite.stimulating." He was so adorable when he blushed.  
  
Linking arms, they headed back up Fifth Avenue to Rockefeller Center and Yves presumed Jimmy's car then home. She glanced at the sky, the snow was coming down even heavier than before and while it melted as soon as it touched the ground, she knew once they were out of the city, driving conditions would be hell.  
  
"It's getting worse. I think we should get a hotel room and leave in the morning."  
  
"It's already taken care of." Jimmy's broad smile told her the surprises weren't over yet.  
  
"Which hotel is it?" She knew how stretched the boys were financially and Jimmy tended to be overly generous with his money.  
  
"It's in midtown," Jimmy replied evasively. "Don't worry, it's not a dump or anything like that." When she arched one eyebrow giving him a stern look meant to imply she was serious, he gave in. "It's the Alexandria and your gonna love it," he assured her with a quick kiss. She had never heard of the Alexandria but she decided not to press the matter further.  
  
"I love the city during Christmas," Jimmy sighed happily. "When I was a kid; my family used to make a special trip into the city every year to see the decorations and lights. We went to Rockefeller Center to see the tree and ice skate. Afterwards, we would listen to the carolers and watch the people pass by us. Everything always seemed so.magical." He glanced at her uncertainly. "That sounds dumb, doesn't it?"  
  
"No." She squeezed his arm and smiled up at him. "It sounds lovely."  
  
He beam appreciatively then glanced over the heads of the people in the crowded sidewalk. His smile widened into a boyish grin. "You've got to see this Yves," he exclaimed, tugging her hand as he wound their way past tourists and residents who were determined to uphold New York's tradition as 'The City that Never Sleeps' even on Christmas Eve.  
  
"Jimmy," Yves protested, having no choice but to follow, "slow down."  
  
He didn't stop until they were in front of an enormous display window of a toy store. "Every year they have it decorated differently," Jimmy informed her.  
  
Yves looked at the elaborately decorated display. It was set up to be the North Pole with a mechanical Santa that laughed, waved its arms and turned back and forth. Surrounding him were elves, reindeer and snowmen and of course a toy factory with toys of all types spilling out to highlight the store's merchandise. Yves thought it was lovely but her attention was drawn to the right hand corner of the display. A small town blanketed with snow had been set up; in the middle of the street was a horse drawn sleigh with a couple cuddled under a red and green blanket.  
  
Yves thoughts turned to their carriage ride. He had looked at her with such tenderness before calling her an angel. Nothing was further from the truth. There was too much ugliness in her past. Some things, she regretted and given the chance would undo but others she would repeat in a heartbeat.  
  
She glanced at Jimmy. There was such innocent joy on his face that she couldn't help but smile. He had shown her unconditional love and that trust was possible. With Jimmy, she never worried whether he would betray or hurt her. He was as he appeared; honest, compassionate and loyal. She loved and trusted him completely. He turned from the window and looked at her. She thought he had the most beautiful smile. It began in his heart and lit up his face.  
  
Wordlessly, she caressed his cheek then rested her hands on his shoulders; stood on tiptoe and touched her lips to his. Yves wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him, needing the emotional intimacy. Jimmy tucked her head under his chin and held her, one hand at the small of her back while the other languidly stroked her hair.  
  
Her breathing slowed, matching his even breaths. Being with him like this, Yves felt pure contentment and love. She wasn't used to indulging her feeling so completely. His touch felt so good.and right. Her father would never have approved. He valued power, strength and control above all else and believed emotions made one weak. Emotions were to be suppressed unless used to manipulate those around you. He had been wrong.  
  
"I love you Yves," Jimmy whispered in her ear.  
  
It wasn't until he spoke she realized how tense she had become. He pulled back to look at her, his eyes tinged with concern, a question on his lips. She didn't want to discuss her father anymore; she had wasted enough energy on him. This was their time.  
  
Jimmy smiled, understanding her unspoken words. It amazed her how he could read her but he was so intuitive to the feelings of others. "You are so amazing," he said, kissing her forehead. He continued to murmur endearments as his lips feathered over her face. "Loving." He kissed her temple. "Strong." He nibbled her ear. "Smart." She closed her eyes and felt the gentlest of kisses first over one eyelid than the other. "Caring." She waited expectantly for the subtle pressure of his lips. Seconds passed, she could smell him; hear his slow breathing. The anticipation, the not knowing where he would kiss her next made her want it even more. He chuckled. "Passionate." He planted a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
Yves laughed softly, opening her eyes. The love and tenderness of his words and touches cleansed away any thoughts of her father like a summer- rain washing away filth. "Silly." She moved to kiss him but he pulled back, grinning.  
  
His deep blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "Sexy."  
  
He cupped her chin, leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft with just a hint of pressure, leaving her wanting more. When he started to pull away, she draped her arms around his neck. "Flatterer," she replied, continuing the kiss. He owed her one after all.  
  
When they parted, he gazed into her eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes." Jimmy brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He frowned. "And your ears are cold."  
  
Yves couldn't help it; she laughed. "Honey, I'm not laughing at you," she said quickly, at his hurt expression. "It's in the 30's and snowing. In fact, you're looking a bit like Frosty the Snowman." She smiled and bushed a layer of snow from him.  
  
"So do you," he said mimicking her actions.  
  
She held back a grin as he tried to look at his watch without making it look obvious. He was terrible at being sneaky. "Why don't we see if we can find an open coffee shop and get something hot to drink?"  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go to the hotel?" He tried to say it nonchalantly but he wasn't succeeding. "We can get room service and not have to worry about going back outside!"  
  
The thought of sharing hot drinks in a warm hotel room cuddled with Jimmy sounded positively delightful to Yves. "Smart thinking, let's do it." She was intrigued as to what his next surprise was. They linked arms and with Jack Frost nipping at their heels, they continued walking at a fast pace.  
  
A large group of inebriated revelers took up most of the sidewalk ahead of them. The rest of the pedestrians parted to make way for them. Yves met Jimmy's eyes and shook her head, warning him not to say anything to them. They each moved to the opposite sides of the walkway to make room for the drunks. Jimmy stepped closer to the storefronts. Yves moved toward the street. In order to avoid other passers-by making room for the drunks she was forced to step to the other side of a mailbox so she was on the edge of the curb. As the boisterous group walked past, several men slowed, sending glassy-eyed, appreciative looks her way.  
  
A horn blared.  
  
Yves turned to see a yellow taxi streak past her followed by tidal wave of slush and water. She let out a shocked cry as the freezing, dirty water drenched her. Sputtering, she heard raucous laughter from the drunks as they continued on their way.  
  
"You jerk!" Jimmy shouted furiously after the fading headlights of the taxi. He ran to Yves, touching her tentatively. "Oh man, Yves. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'll survive." The cold she had once found invigorating now clung to her, seeping into her skin and down to her bones. Her leather jacket was ruined, her sweater clung to her skin and her feet squished sickeningly in her boots. She dragged wet hair from her face to see Jimmy stripping off his own jacket. "Jimmy! What are you doing? You'll freeze!"  
  
"I don't care," Jimmy insisted, quickly wrapping it around her shoulders. It provided some warmth but mostly crushed her wet dripping clothes against her. "We've got to get you warm. Maybe we should go into one of the stores."  
  
The thought of entering a store to become marginally warm only to come back out into the cold held no appeal for her. "Let's just get to the hotel. How far is it?"  
  
"Six blocks," he said, anxiously scanning the street, "and not a taxi around when you really need one."  
  
The irony of his words was not lost on Yves. If she hadn't been soaked and freezing, she would have found it amusing but then they would have had no need of a taxi.  
  
A car horn honked. They turned to see a black stretch limo pull slowly up to the curb. The tinted front passenger window rolled down and the driver peered out at them from the other side. Sympathy etched his face. He shook his head. "I saw what happened from across the street. The lady got it good; damn taxis think they own the road. Look, I just dropped my party off at a restaurant for dinner and I'll just be hanging around for about an hour. For ten dollars I'll drop you off somewhere."  
  
Relief stretched across Jimmy's face. "That's great. Our hotel is six blocks from here; the Alexandria." Jimmy pulled open the back door then stepped aside for Yves to enter first. Wonderful heat enveloped her as she settled against the spacious leather seat. Jimmy got in beside her and the limo pulled away from the curb.  
  
Jimmy drew Yves to him; the heat from his body combined with the heater helped to ward of the chill but she still couldn't wait to strip out of her sodden clothes; stand under a shot shower and let the water drum the chill from her body.  
  
"It gets dull waiting for clients to finish, so I people watch. I saw you two standing in front of the toy store; eyes only for each other. The world needs more of that." He glanced in the rear view mirror at the couple. The lady, dark, exotic, and tiny, was a looker even soaked. She rested her head on her man's shoulder, his arm protectively around her, not that she needed it. Something about her said she could take care of herself. The guy looked like an All-American athlete; a bone crusher but his eyes suggested he was a pussycat, especially where his girl was concerned.  
  
The driver grinned, "How about some music?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned on the CD player, filling the car with soft instrumental Christmas music.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yves," Jimmy said forlornly, "if I hadn't."  
  
"It's not your fault Jimmy," Yves said firmly, "you have nothing to apologize for." She drew him to her for a short kiss, running her hand over his cheek and ear. "You're ears are cold," she teased him. He laughed; hugging her tight.  
  
"Are you visiting relatives here in the Big Apple?" The driver asked.  
  
"No, I -" Jimmy stopped, glanced at Yves then told the driver, "Yves has never been to New York during Christmas. I wanted her to see it."  
  
The driver nodded, "It is beautiful this time of year. Here is the Alexandria. You folks have a Merry Christmas."  
  
"Thank you," Yves said.  
  
"Thanks again, dude, Merry Christmas." Jimmy handed the driver a bill Yves suspected was larger than the agreed upon ten dollars then quickly opened the door. Cold air and snow swirled inside. Once Yves climbed out, Jimmy wrapped his arms around her to shield her from the battering wind as much as possible before sprinting inside the hotel.  
  
Warm air greeted then as they entered the lobby of the Alexandria hotel. The sudden change of temperature served only to make Yves colder and feel her clothing clinging uncomfortably to her skin.  
  
"Come on Yves," Jimmy said, taking her hand, "lets check in."  
  
He led her toward the front desk but Yves was surprised when he bypassed the line of people waiting to be checked in and stood at the end of the counter. Yves shivered, wondering what Jimmy was doing but feeling like an icicle stunted her curiosity.  
  
"Jimmy!" A dapper dressed older man with a shock of thick white hair hurried from behind the counter, embracing Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy returned the hug. "It's good to see you Charlie."  
  
"I'm so happy you and your lady friend arrived! I was getting worried. The weather report said we might get up to six inches tonight. You must be." He turned to Yves, his shaggy white eyebrows rose high on his forehead. "Gracious, you look positively frozen. What on earth happened?"  
  
"I was doused by a taxi," Yves replied wryly, shivering.  
  
"Those taxies," Charlie tsked.  
  
"Um, Charlie," Jimmy interrupted, "I don't mean to be rude but Yves needs a hot shower."  
  
"Of course my boy. Where are my manners?" Charlie took a keycard from his inside breast pocket; handing it to Jimmy with a wink. "It's the best in the house. Do you need help with your luggage?" He glanced at the floor. "Where are your bags?"  
  
"They're in the trunk of my car," Jimmy turned to glance at the door, "I should get them."  
  
"Nonsense," Charlie exclaimed. "I will take care of them for you." He took Yves hand, kissing it softly and said in fluent French. "My apologies for detaining you; I am enchanted to have one so lovely in my establishment."  
  
Yves favored him with a smile, "You are too kind, sir. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Charlie's' face lit up at her French. "Go. Get warm and enjoy yourselves. I will send up something hot to take away the chill."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Jimmy stood in front of the brightly decorated Christmas tree fiddling with several of the shimmering strands of silver tinsel. He would have to thank Charlie for the tree; it had been a surprise to see it in the corner by the window; lights twinkling cheerfully. But mostly, he would have to thank him for safeguarding the item he found under the tree. He glanced toward the bedroom door where Yves was taking a shower in the bathroom then strode toward the entertainment center and switched on the radio, loud rock music pounded out and he quickly changed the station to something softer.  
  
He checked the bedroom door again hoping to see Yves emerge. He didn't want to rush her; she had been really chilled and needed the hot shower. Still, he hoped she would finish soon. He shoved his hand in his pants pocket, feeling the small box for the tenth time, reassuring himself it was still there. Maybe he should change the music. He wanted it perfect when Yves joined him.  
  
Then he had a thought that worried him. She had fallen asleep twice already. What if, after her shower, she had lain down and conked out? He wanted all his plans to go smoothly but if she was asleep.well, there was tomorrow.  
  
If he could last that long.  
  
Groaning in frustration, he crossed the room, sinking down onto the couch. He checked the trolley Charlie had sent up. There was a large carafe of hot chocolate, two mugs, and assorted pastries. Next to the mugs was the candy cane he had found in Yves jacket pocket when he turned over her dirty, wet clothes to the bellhop.  
  
To occupy himself, he stripped off the cellophane, broke the candy up and dumped it into the hot chocolate. It smelled really good, so he swished the pot and poured himself a cup. It was as rich and chocolaty as it smelled and the peppermint only made it better.  
  
Jimmy leaned back against the couch then stood up. He was too warm. He pulled his sweater over his head then absently tucked part of his blue dress shirt back in his pants. He couldn't stay still and found himself standing before the tree again. It made him think of the lyrics from a Christmas song he had heard in the car. 'I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need I don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree, I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you.'  
  
"It's a beautiful tree." Soft, lilting English accent.  
  
He smiled; happy and relieved to hear her voice. "Yeah, it is. How are you feeling?" He turned around but stopped when he saw her. In the bulky white bathrobe, with her damp hair cascading around her shoulders, Yves looked like an angel wrapped in a fluffy white cloud. He was finding it difficult to breath. She was a truly beautiful woman by any man's standards. But this was not why Jimmy loved her. In fact, he liked it best when she didn't wear makeup or dress to impress. He felt privileged to be one of the few who she would show her true self to; that she didn't feel like she needed to be anyone other than herself with him.  
  
She smiled. "Much better thank you. Is that chocolate I smell?" She indicated the carafe by the couch.  
  
"Hot chocolate," Jimmy managed, marveling how after five months together she could still take his breath away, "compliments of Charlie."  
  
"Lovely man, how do you know him?" She asked as they settled on the creamy leather couch.  
  
Jimmy poured rich hot chocolate into their mugs while trying not to stare when the part in Yves' robe revealed the smooth olive skin of her thigh. "He's.uh.an old family friend. When my parents were dating in college, they hiked the Appalachian Trail. They.Yves?"  
  
His words trailed off as he watched her. Her eyes were closed and she was holding her mug close to her lips. "Peppermint," she murmured before taking a sip, savoring the drink. A look of pleased satisfaction passed over her gorgeous face. Her eyes opened and the smile she gave Jimmy made him go weak.  
  
"Your parents met him on the trail?" Yves asked.  
  
He nodded. "They met in New Hampshire and hiked to Georgia together. They've been friends with Charlie and his wife, Alexandria ever since."  
  
The name reminded Yves of the concerns she's had since they entered the suite. She set her mug on the glass coffee table and turned toward him; tucking one slim leg underneath her. "Jimmy, I really appreciate everything you've done to make today possible. I loved the ice rink and the carriage ride very much but this." She swept a hand around the spacious, elegant suite. "It's lovely, beautiful really but it's too much." She took his large hand in her smaller ones. "You don't have to try to impress me, you know that."  
  
I just want everything to be perfect, he thought, thinking of the small gift in his pocket. Instead, he nodded. "I know," because he did and he loved her for that.  
  
'The suite must have cost a fortune. I know you don't have that kind of money."  
  
"Oh." Jimmy waved the concern away, his mind still on the gift in his pocket. "No, it didn't. Charlie gave me a real good deal, so don't worry. It's cool."  
  
Yves arched an eyebrow, noting the degree of nervousness in his manner and voice but she knew he was telling the truth about the suite. Something else was making him edgy. "Jimmy, is there something wrong?"  
  
There it was. The moment. He had been waiting for it, wanting it so bad he could taste it and now it was here. He stood up, his hand straying unconsciously to his pocket. "Yves, I need to talk to you." He took a deep breath and dropped to the floor so he was kneeling in front of her. He took her hands in his. "I love you, you know that, right?" Jimmy asked anxiously.  
  
Yves searched the depths of his blue eyes as he waited for her answer. She understood then, the planned surprise trip to New York, the skating rink, the carriage ride and the hotel but especially his restlessness. It was all in his expressive blue eyes. A smile warmed her face. "I know," she whispered, touching the side of his face. His nervousness was charming and sweet. "I love you too, Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy turned his face into her hand, feeling the soft warmth of her skin. He loved her so much. It was like he had been missing a piece of himself and with Yves he had found that piece. He wanted to tell her how he felt but was afraid if he tried it would sound stupid. He didn't want to mess this up, she didn't deserve that. He placed her hand in her lap then took the small, burgundy box from his pocket. His heart was racing so fast he thought it was going to burst from his chest.  
  
"Yves." His voice trembled as he opened the lid to reveal a radiant solitaire diamond nestled in white crushed velvet. "Will you marry me?" His voice cracked with the depth of his emotions. He held his breath as she stared at the diamond ring. It felt like an eternity before her gaze rose to meet his. For one terrible, horrible second he was sure she would say no. Then he saw her eyes shimmer. The corner of her lips turned up into the most beautiful smile.  
  
"Yes. Of course I'll marry you."  
  
Feeling as if he was going to burst he was so happy, he took the ring from the box, sliding it on her finger. "It fits," he breathed.  
  
Yves looked at the ring then Jimmy, smiling. "It's beautiful." Then she was hugging him tight. He hugged her back.  
  
The radio began playing an instrumental version of 'The Christmas Song.' Jimmy pulled back to look at her. "May I have this dance?" Standing up, he held out his hand. "I promise I won't step on your feet."  
  
Jimmy had never been a smooth dancer; the few times she had been able to cajole him into going dancing with her at The Belmont Hotel he flubbed the steps and she barely missed getting her foot crushed. She didn't hesitate.  
  
Taking his hand, Yves stood up. "I would love to dance with you." He led her to the center of the living room, took her in his arms and they began to slow dance. To her surprise, he moved with an easy grace.  
  
She looked up at him. "You've been practicing," she said, impressed.  
  
"I know how much you love to dance." Jimmy smiled, pleased. "Maybe.if you want we could go back to The Belmont."  
  
"Be careful, I just might take you up on that offer," she teased before smiling. "It's very sweet, Jimmy. Thank you." She would also have to find a way to thank Frohike. She recognized 'El Lobo's' subtle style in the way Jimmy moved. She smothered a laugh at the image of Frohike teaching Jimmy how to dance. It certainly explained the older man being even grumpier than usual as of late as well as Langly and Byers' snarkiness.  
  
Jimmy stopped dancing but continued to hold her close. "I'm serious, Yves."  
  
Her eyes went soft like melted caramel. "I know."  
  
She never thought such a simple gesture as Jimmy learning to dance could mean so much to her. He was doing it for no reason other than it would make her happy. She laid her head on his chest, slid her hands up his arms to circle his neck. They continued to move, rocking slowly in place, content to be in each other's arms.  
  
"You smell so good," he murmured, nuzzling her ear, "like roses."  
  
Yves looked up at him, smiled softly then stood on tiptoe, drawing him to her for a sweet lingering kiss. Nibbling his bottom lip, she sighed deeply. He tasted of peppermint and chocolate. She thought of their earlier kisses, each encounter growing more passionate until their carriage ride. The memory of his heated kisses trailing over her face and neck, his hands sliding under her sweater, exploring her skin made her body hum.  
  
She wanted to make love with him; to feel him deep inside her. She opened her eyes, lightly cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. The diamond on her finger sparkled brilliantly from the light; a promise of things that at one time she would never have fathomed for herself.  
  
Her hands drifted down his face, lingering briefly on his chest before she stepped from his embrace. With a sly smile, she wordlessly undid the belt that held her robe securely closed. It parted to reveal her nakedness underneath.  
  
If Jimmy had trouble breathing before, he forgot how now. As he gazed at her, drinking in the sight of her skin, her curves, the way the robe partially covered her breasts, he thought how lucky he was to be with this amazing woman and how much he wanted her, needed her. He focused on her lovely face. She was watching him, her gorgeous brown eyes soft and liquid with need and a knowing smile on her full lips.  
  
"You get more beautiful ever day," he murmured. Reminding himself to take it slowly, that they had all the time in the world, he closed the gap between them. His heart thundered in his chest as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He slid his hands underneath her robe. Her skin was soft and smooth and warm. Her heart thudded under his touch. He skimmed up over the familiar satiny curve of her shoulders, pushing the robe back from her arms. It fell around her feet like a thick, puffy white cloud.  
  
His heart went into double over time as he drew her to him. She wrapped her hands around his waist and they kissed again, deeper, longer. She parted her lips, meeting his questing tongue with her own. His hands wandered over her bare skin, lightly running up and down her spine. She was so soft and good he ached with need for her.  
  
"One of us," she murmured against his lips, "is overdressed. Or maybe.." She smiled coyly, "I'm underdressed." She turned slightly as if to pick up the robe from the floor.  
  
"On no you don't!" Jimmy exclaimed; quickly scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"Jimmy!" Yves laughingly protested, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Put me down!"  
  
He smiled broadly. "Not until we get to the bed."  
  
She followed his gaze as he carried her across the living room to the bedroom, where she knew the luxurious king sized bed awaited them. She smiled. "You're still overdressed."  
  
"You could help me with that," Jimmy said, his voice low and husky. He bent down and brushed her lips with a soft kiss. The gentle touch combined with his hands on her bare skin sent shivers of pleasure surging through her.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I can," Yves murmured, nuzzling his throat. She kissed and licked the skin over his throbbing pulse while she skimmed her hand down his chest until she found a button, adeptly undoing it. Several more buttons quickly followed. She slid her hand inside his shirt, moving slowly over the familiar planes of his well-muscled chest then up over his shoulder, shoving his shirt aside to expose one tanned, broad shoulder.  
  
She heard him groan then felt his bicep flex as he shifted her in his arms. She inhaled sharply as his fingers grazed her sensitive breast sending shock waves though her body. She abandoned her ministrations on his neck to claim his mouth in a hungry kiss that deepened with mutual need.  
  
At the bedroom as Jimmy gently lowered her to the bed, Yves tightened her hold around his neck, pulling him down with her. She moaned into his mouth as her skin touched the soft, cool satin sheets, a delicious contradiction to the hard heat of Jimmy's chest pressing against hers.  
  
He left her mouth to nibble and kiss, lavishing attention on her sensitive skin. His hands traveled slowly and sensuously over her body. "That feels so good," she gasped. She felt as if her body was turning to liquid fire. "Jimmy," she said breathlessly, pulling him back to her. She slid her hands over his shoulders; his muscles rippling as his hands tangled in her hair as he kissed the hollow of her throat. She felt something rough against her skin.  
  
"Jimmy, she said, her eyes flashing with desire and wry humor, "take off your clothes."  
  
Shooting her an impish look, he propped himself up on his side so their upper bodies touched and stroked the length of her bare arm. "I thought you were going to help me with that."  
  
She smiled and silently assisted him. They touched each other with loving caresses and tender kisses until his clothes ended in a rumpled pile on the floor. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply; teased his lips apart and slipped her tongue inside the moist heat of his mouth. A low groan from his throat voiced his pleasure and need. He pulled her against him, lowering them gently back on to the bed.  
  
Jimmy ended the kiss to catch his breath and gaze at Yves lying under him, breathing deeply. Her eyes and face were lit up in love and desire; her long luxurious hair, a dark halo around her head. His breath caught in his throat at the sudden wave of love for her. "You are an Angel," he said with deep feeling.  
  
She smiled, drawing him down to her. "You make me happy," she said before his mouth covered hers.  
  
She slid her hands over his broad back, savoring the feel of his bare skin slick with sweat as they found their rhythm. They moved together, slowly at first, enjoying the emotional and physical sensations of their bodies united in love.  
  
Afterwards, Yves curled up on Jimmy's chest, his arms around her, holding her close. She loved these moments after lovemaking, the quiet simplicity of their bodies touching, their sweat and scents mixed together. She caressed his chest, feeling his heart beginning to calm under her hand, the diamond sparkling from the light of the bedside lamp.  
  
Jimmy twined his fingers in hers, cocooning the precious gem. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. "It's after midnight. Merry Christmas Jimmy."  
  
He returned the kiss then sighed sadly. "Yves, I have a confession. I messed up."  
  
She touched his face reassuringly. "What is it?"  
  
"I was going to tell you when you got out of the shower but" he looked at the diamond on her finger, "I was thinking about other things and well it turns out I forgot our overnight bags at the warehouse. And the hotel laundry is closed today which means."  
  
"I won't have any clothes until tomorrow," Yves finished.  
  
He nodded guiltily. "Noon is the earliest they can get them done."  
  
"Well," Yves smiled, tenderly kissing his chest. "I guess we'll just have to stay in bed until my clothes are cleaned."  
  
The End 


End file.
